


Mean

by goodgirlfaith (boomersoonerash)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bullying, Children, Drabble, F/M, Hogwarts First Year, No Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5668870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/goodgirlfaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione finally has enough of Draco's bullying her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mean

**Author's Note:**

> Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city  
> And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
> Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
> And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
> Why you gotta be so mean?
> 
> If you liked this fic add me here and we can talk about it or you know just talk anyway
> 
>  
> 
> [wendydarlingfics](http://wendydarlingfics.tumblr.com/)

Hermione frowned as she sat in her room at Hogwarts. She was in her second year now and she was still getting taunted all the time by that bloody Malfoy, "He thinks he can make me feel so bad," Hermione muttered as she stood from her bed and shook her head. As she shook her head she felt a few of her curls drop in her hair and she reached up and moved them, "No he will see. One day Hermione Jean Granger is going to stand up to him," she smirked.

After her pep talk to herself she felt semi better and she went back to her bed and laid down. Closing her eyes she drifted off to sleep.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days later when she heard Malfoy call her a stupid mudblood she put her hands on her hips, "Shut your bloody mouth you little prat," she spat as she walked closer to him. Her eyes were full of anger as she spoke. "You only pick on me because you feel bad about yourself for some reason," she said as she eyed him when she was close enough to him.

Taking him in she almost swore he was shaking. Hearing him deny her words she laughed. He felt bad about himself and he was to chicken to admit it. She reckoned that was what bullies did, "Well you know what Malfoy keep picking on me. One day I will be so much better than you," she said as she smiled at him and then turned to leave.

One day she would be better than him. Hermione Jean Granger would be better than Draco Malfoy.


End file.
